Affirmation
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: The Charmed Ones deal with a time travelling demon that could change their lives forever.


Prologue-  
  
The Halliwell's decided to give up their powers 2 years ago. They wanted to live normal lives. They were tired of always turning into evil or worse dead. Paige was out of work, but she took care of Halliwell Manor. P3 was thriving and had 3 locations already. Leo and Piper had their child. They named the baby after their grandfather Jack Halliwell. Piper even decided to open up her own restaurant. Ever since Prue died, Phoebe's taken it really hard. She's been really depressed. Leo doesn't know how to bring his family together, until demons try to kill the Halliwell's  
  
******  
  
Piper turned over in her bed, realizing that her husband wasn't there with her.  
  
"I guess he went in early," She muttered to herself. "He shut the damn alarm off, too!  
  
She slowly gets up and then turns her head toward the clock on her night stand. It reads 8:30 am.  
  
"Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late," she said heading to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later, she was ready to go. She hurries down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabs the phone and calls the investors to let them know that she would be late.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Jones," Piper said into the phone. "I'm running late and I'll be at the restaurant in 15-20 minutes. Again I'm really sorry. Ok, thanks. I'll be there."  
  
She noticed that Paige had already gotten Jack up and dressed, and had been giving him his breakfast when she set the phone on the hook.  
  
"Good morning," Paige said.  
  
"Morning, Paige," as Piper smiled. She then turns to her little boy who is eating. "Hello precious."  
  
"Mommy," Jack said as he leaped into his mothers arms  
  
Piper smiled and held Jake tightly. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Oooh, mommy is really late for a meeting with the people at her restaurant," Piper said to Jake.  
  
"Otay mommy," Jack whispered.  
  
"Auntie Paige will take care of you today," Piper said, as she looked at Paige.  
  
Paige just glared at Piper.  
  
"Oh, boy," Jack said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah Jack, we're going to have a lot of fun," Paige said.  
  
Phoebe dragged herself into the kitchen, who was also late to work. Piper sat Jack back into his seat and headed over to the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs," Paige greeted Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe yawned, "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Piper turned around to see that Phoebe had been out the previous night.  
  
"Phoebe," in a motherly ton.  
  
"Don't start with me this morning, Piper. I don't need my sisters telling me what I can and can't do this morning," Phoebe said, as she headed over to coffee maker.  
  
"All right, I'm not going to say any more," Piper began, "because I'm late."  
  
She took a gulp of her coffee, and then she sent the cup down. She then walked over to Jack and kissed him on the head before walking out the door.  
  
"We'll talk more about this later," Piper said as she walked out the back door.  
  
"Ah," Phoebe thought.  
  
Jack ran over to the window. He knocked on it as Piper was getting into her jeep. When she turned around to see who it was, she saw her little boy smiling and waving to her.  
  
"Bye, bye mommy," Jack yelled.  
  
Piper waved and blew him a kiss good bye as she got into the car. She shut the door and drove off. Jack turned around to Paige, and gave her sad look.  
  
"Come on Jack, we'll go play now and let Auntie Phoebe wake up," Paige whispered to her nephew.  
  
"Bye Auntie Phoebe," as Jack and Paige walked away.  
  
"See ya kid," Phoebe said, as she drank her coffee.  
  
Paige and Jack walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Finally, I'm alone," Phoebe thought out load.  
  
Little did she know, she wasn't alone. Someone was watching her from afar. The elders watched as Phoebe fell apart. They knew she was really trying to drown her feelings for Prue's death. She felt responsible for her death. She just didn't realize it at that time.  
  
"We need to get them back," Leo demanded.  
  
"They gave up their powers. They can't go back," an elder shot back.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, buts. They gave up their powers, and they've got to live with the consequences."  
  
"It's ripping the family apart," Leo pleaded.  
  
"Leo, our hands are tied."  
  
"Please head elder. Please reconsider."  
  
"I'm sorry Leo," the head elder said as the elders left.  
  
Leo started to walk away.  
  
"Leo," an elder said.  
  
Leo quickly turned around, "Yes."  
  
"The only way we can give them their powers is if one of them finds the book on the next full moon. And if that happens, you can't you intervene. They've got to do it themselves," The elder said.  
  
"What about all their memories? Can't you do anything about them?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Leo. They are gong to have to relive everything. Again. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry," the elder said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, don't thank us. It hasn't happened, and it might never happen again."  
  
With that Leo orbed out. He orbed into the laundry room where Phoebe was still in the kitchen drinking her coffee. He walked into the kitchen  
  
"Hey Phoebe," Leo said as she was taking a sip.  
  
"Leo, you scared the crap out of me," As she trying to take a breath.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Shouldn't you be going into work?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna take the day off."  
  
"You be careful or you're going to lose that job."  
  
She stood up and kicked the chair back.  
  
"Would everyone stop? I'm tired of everyone invading in my life. Get over it Leo. If I lose my job, so be it," As Phoebe walked away.  
  
"What am I gonna do," As he looked up and shrugged.  
  
He then orbed away. Phoebe ran upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and grabbed a picture from her night stand.  
  
"Prue, I'm so sorry I've been a real disappointment. Who am I kidding? They are right. I'm gonna lose my job if I don't get there ASAP. This is a very good job, and one that I've actually kept for awhile," Phoebe said, as she placed the picture down and headed to the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Piper arrived at Halliwell's, her dream restaurant. Set in an old warehouse district, which is now a booming section of San Francisco, and not far from Halliwell Manor. She noticed that her investors were waiting outside for her. She quickly pulled up and got out of the car.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm late. Please come inside," as Piper unlocked the door.  
  
As they walked in the investors looked all around the place. Mr. Smith stood, looking at the mural in the dinning ear. The bar is to the right, the hostess desk and dinning area is to the left.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, you've out done yourself, as Ms. Jones smiled, as she was walking towards Piper  
  
"Oh, thank you," Piper said.  
  
Mr. Smith walked back over toward Piper and Ms. Jones.  
  
"I must say, that's a great mural in the dinning area," Mr. Smith began. "Can I ask who the painter is?"  
  
"Of course, my sister Paige painted the mural."  
  
"That is great," Mr. Smith began. "Who are the other women?"  
  
"My sisters," Piper said.  
  
They all walked over to the mural. Piper pointed out her sisters.  
  
"This first woman is my late sister Prue, and of course me; my other sister Phoebe, and my baby sister Paige," as Piper showed them.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about your sister," Ms. Jones said. "What happened to her?"  
  
Piper hesitated before answering.  
  
"Um, she died last year in a robbery gone wrong."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, I'm very sorry," Mr. Smith said with sympathy.  
  
"Me too," Piper thought. "Let me show you the rest of the place."  
  
The trio walked to the back.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe didn't stop to check with her secretary, she just walked into her office. A few minutes later her boss, Elise, walked into her office.  
  
"PHOEBE," she slammed the door. "How many times are you going to continue to be late? You're work has been also sloppy as of late as well. If you don't start shaping up, or you'll be fired."  
  
"I'm sorry! I won't give you any more excuses. From now on, I'm going to do better! I promise."  
  
"That's good. I hope you live up to your word."  
  
Her boss stood there for a moment before leaving. When the door slammed shut, she took a deep sigh of relief. Ok, I thought I was going to be fired. I better get back to work, she thought to herself. She quickly went through the letters to begin her day.  
  
***  
  
Paige was reading a fairy tale to Jack in the parlor, as he began to fall asleep. She set the book down quietly, and took him up to his room. As she covered him up, she kissed him on the forehead, and as she began to leave, she noticed his favorite teddy bear next to him.  
  
"That's strange; I don't remember putting that next to him. Paige, you're losing it," As she closed the door behind her.  
  
She started walking down the hallway; she got curious about the stairs that lead up in the attic. She began to walk up the stairs, and suddenly got scared. She felt pain and didn't want to go any farther, but she knew she had to do it at some point.They all did. She ran back the stairs to her room. She quickly picked up the phone, and dialed Piper.  
  
"Piper," Paige spoke into the phone.  
  
"What, Paige? I'm busy."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you're in a meeting right now, but there's something strange up in that attic."  
  
"Then don't go up there... Besides, it's been locked since grams died. I gotta go. Bye," AS Piper rushed her sister of the phone.  
  
"Damn it Piper," Paige said to the phone before she hung it up.  
  
She quickly picked it up again.  
  
"Phoebe will understand what I'm talking about," Paige dialed Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell," she said into the phone.  
  
"Phoebe. Paige. What do you know about the attic?"  
  
"Not much. It's been locked since Grams has been dead. She never let us up there. So I don't know what's up there. Why?"  
  
"I went up there today, but it scared me. I felt pain, so I ran to call Piper, but she was to busy."  
  
"Well, we'll talk more about it when I get home. I've got to go."  
  
"No, wait. There's something else."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Jack did something very unusual."  
  
"Kids do strange things."  
  
"I know, but this was unusual. I can't explain it."  
  
"Did you tell Piper?"  
  
"No, she didn't give me a chance."  
  
"Well, like I said, we'll deal with this when we get home."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
They both hang up the phone at the same time.  
  
"What is this all about," she thought. "There's something up that there's important, I know it!"  
  
***  
  
"Ok, Ms. Halliwell, you're place is wonderful," Ms. Jones believed.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said.  
  
"We'll be happy to invest," Mr. Smith believed.  
  
Oh wow, this is going to happen, Piper thought to herself.  
  
Mr. Jones pulled out his brief case and took out some contracts. Piper read them over and she signed them shortly after.  
  
"Thank you, again," Piper said.  
  
"We're just happy to help out," Ms. Jones said as she shook Piper's hand.  
  
Piper then shook Mr. Smith's hand.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, thanks. We've got to be going," said Ms. Jones.  
  
Piper showed her investors out the door.  
  
"This is happening," Walking back to her office.  
  
Piper sat back down at her desk, and propped her feet up.  
  
"Finally, I get my restaurant and I have P3 at the same time. Which is doing extremely well," Piper added.  
  
***  
  
Once outside, Ms. Jones began, "She doesn't know that she's a Charmed One."  
  
"Yes, I can see that. We'll have a better chance at stealing the book of shadows."  
  
"I'm hoping you have a plan?"  
  
"We'll just shimmer the attic, and steal the book."  
  
"How? The book is protected by good."  
  
"Don't worry; we'll get it my dear," Mr. Smith said with smile. "And we'll kill them too!  
  
"We'll kill the future charmed one as well."  
  
She laughed as they shimmered away. Leo orbed in a few minutes after they left. He began walking to Piper's office, when he was called away. He began to orb as Piper walked out of her office. Luckily she didn't see Leo's blue orbs floating away. She closed and locked the door. She decided that she'd take the afternoon off and goes home to be with her family.  
  
***  
  
"We need the Charmed Ones back," an elder said.  
  
"Something is wrong isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, two very powerful demons," another elder added.  
  
"They've come another time and altered your futures."  
  
"Yes, and," another elder trailed off.  
  
"What! Please tell me. I deserve to know?" Leo demanded.  
  
"They'll steal the book of shadows and kill your son. They are defenseless without their power," The head elder proclaimed. "You need to get them to read the book of Shadows, and hurry," another elder said.  
  
"They altered the future. The future you saw was the way it was supposed to be, but these demons have weaved their way in and out of time destroying the things that the Charmed Ones have accomplished. They knew if there was a girl, she'd be more powerful them and the Charmed Ones. But since the witch line only ran from mother to daughter, we've adjusted that line. Jack will be a Charmed One when he's old enough to understand," The head elder said.  
  
"That's why we gave them the option to give up their powers. They've done so much good, but that was undermined by these time traveling demons. We wanted them to be safe, and any future Charmed Ones," another elder understood.  
  
"Oh my god," Leo said shocked. "They're sitting ducks. What do I do?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Leo," the head elder said.  
  
"How will I ever tell them?" Leo asked.  
  
"You'll figure out away."  
  
With that, Leo orbed out.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe finished up her column, and handed it in to her boss. Elise checked it over Phoebe could leave.  
  
"Very good, Phoebe," Elise said. "I wanna see more of this."  
  
"Thank you. I will try my best," Phoebe said as she left.  
  
***  
  
Paige was curious to learn more about the attic, but she was still scared to go up there. She paced back and forth in the hallway. Jack got out of bed and ran to door.  
  
"Auntie Paige, what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"O'tay! I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok, let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you some lunch," as Paige smiled, taking his hand.  
  
As they came down the stairs, Piper came in.  
  
"Hi I'm home," Piper yelled at she hung up her purse and her jacket. "Mommy," Jack said, as she ran down the stairs still holding hands with Paige.  
  
"Jake, be careful," Paige said, running along with him.  
  
As soon as he stepped down at the last step, he let go of Paige's hand, and ran after Piper.  
  
"Hello," Piper said, as she picked him up and kissed him.  
  
A few minutes later, Phoebe walked in as well.  
  
"Hello," she said happily.  
  
Paige and Piper looked at each other wondering why Phoebe was in a good mood.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't been in a good mood in a long time," Paige said.  
  
"Oh, well, I sort of promised myself that I would start today. I went into and did the best I could, otherwise, I would have been fired. Prue would have been right all long, if I didn't do anything."  
  
"What does Prue have to do with this?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh, you know how she always told me to get a job? Well, I promised myself, I would make her proud."  
  
"That's sweet," as Piper hugged Phoebe.  
  
"Well, we were just going into the kitchen, anyway want to join us?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sure, what would you like?" Piper asked.  
  
"Peanut butter and jewwy," Jake said.  
  
"How about something a little more nutritious?" Piper asked.  
  
"Me want peanut butter and jewwy," Jack demanded once again.  
  
"All right, it's PB&J," Phoebe agreed.  
  
They all walk into the kitchen. Leo orbs in the foyer watching his family.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself.  
  
He slammed the door to make it look like he just came in.  
  
"Hello," Leo called out, trying to sound happy, but with the news he had he was very sad.  
  
Piper walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Honey," she said with smile. "You're home early."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, it's good to have you home," she said, as she put her arms around him.  
  
How do I tell her she in mortal danger he thought.  
  
"We're having Jack's favorite for lunch. Wanna join us?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sure," Leo said, trying to upbeat.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, they were sitting in the parlor watching some TV; Jack was already up in bed. Paige was starring out the window checking out the full moon.  
  
"Wow, it's a beautiful full moon," Paige said.  
  
Leo picked up the remote and turn down the TV.  
  
"Honey, what'd do that for?" Piper asked.  
  
This better work he thought.  
  
"I'm just gonna say this. You may laugh at me, but I'm gonna try," Leo began."  
  
"Leo, what is it?" Piper asked again.  
  
Leo got up and began pacing.  
  
"I don't know where to begin. I guess I'll just start. When grams died 7 years ago, your special gifts were reactived, when you 3 were together. Paige you've always had your special gifts. You just didn't know how to use them, then. It's what saved you, when your parents died in the car accident."  
  
"What?" Paige asked. What the hell he's talking about, Paige wondered.  
  
"Special gifts? What the hell are you talking about, Leo," Phoebe asked.  
  
"You were actually born with them," Leo said, as Piper interrupted.  
  
"Leo, where is this going? What you getting at?" Piper asked. I'd sure like to know, she thought.  
  
"Follow me," Leo said, as he walked toward the stairs. They are never going to believe me, he thought.  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked scared, as she and her sisters followed.  
  
He stopped at the attic stairs. When they saw that Leo was waiting at the attic stairs, they wonder what he was getting at.  
  
"Leo, what's up there?" Piper asked. "The attic door has been locked since Grams has been dead.  
  
"Haven't you been curious about what's up there?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, I have been," Paige said, as she raised her hand.  
  
"Well, let's go," As he began to go up the stairs.  
  
The girls held onto each other as the walked up the stairs.  
  
"Now what?" Piper asked.  
  
"This," He said, grabbed Piper's hand and orbed them all on the other side of the door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL," Piper said. "What are you?" Oh my god, she thought.  
  
"I'm your whitelighter. A guardian angel.Your special gift is supernatural in origin. Your ancestor Melinda Warren was also a witch. You each have one of the powers that she had. With the exception of you, Paige.You're half whitelighter, and half witch. Your power is Telekinetic Orbing."  
  
"WHAT?" Paige asked. What is he talking about? I have no powers. I'm not a witch, she thought.  
  
"You have a form of Telekinesis, the power to move things with your mind.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Paige asked. He's got be joking, she thought.  
  
"No," Leo said, as he walked over to a chest.  
  
He used his powers to open up the chest. The girls back away in fear. He noticed them backing away.  
  
"Don't worry. I'd never hurt you. I'm good," Leo said, as he bent down to pick up an old book. "Here," he said, as he turned around. "Read the book. It'll explain everything that I have said."  
  
Piper took the book, and she, Piper, and Paige went over to the couch began to read.  
  
"The Book of Shadows," Piper said confused.  
  
She turned the page.  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power," as Piper read out loud.  
  
"We're witches? Phoebe asked confused. It would be kinda cool if we were, she thought.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Leo believed.  
  
"We're evil?" Paige asked. We better not be evil, she thought.  
  
"No, not evil. You're good. You've saved many lives. You're the Charmed Ones," Leo said.  
  
"You knew this, and didn't say anything?" Piper asked. He better be totally honest with us, she though.  
  
"You asked me not to say anything once you gave up your powers," Leo began.  
  
"What?" Piper asked annoyed. I would have never said that. Would I, she thought.  
  
"Turn the page," Leo said. "It'll explain about your ancestor Melinda Warren, who you and Phoebe have already met before."  
  
"Leo, this is crazy," Piper assumed. "How could we meet Melinda Warren? She's been long dead.  
  
Paige looked down at the page and began to read.  
  
"Melinda had three special powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed each generation of Warren Witches would become stronger and stronger with the culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These three sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known," Paige read.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, we're protectors of innocents?" Piper asked non-believing.  
  
"Yes," Leo added. "Now that you've read the incantation, you're witches. Again."  
  
"We don't have powers, so we must not be the all mighty Charmed Ones," said a Sarcastic Piper.  
  
"It's gonna take time, but this was the most powerful time to do it," Leo said. "By morning you'll have your powers again. Not to mention all your memories since then."  
  
"This is ridicules," as Piper got up to place the book back in the trunk. "Now, get us out of here. Jake'll be worried if he doesn't hear us."  
  
"All right," Leo said. "Take each others hands and I'll take yours, Piper.  
  
They each took hands and Leo orbed on the other side of the door.  
  
"Wow! That's wild," Paige said.  
  
"Why couldn't you just unlock the door?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Once you gave up your powers, the door was locked until the next generation. Which would be little Jack, another brother or sister, or cousins," Leo said.  
  
"Wait, our son has powers too?" Piper asked.  
  
"Paige, I think you and I need to leave the married couple to their argument," as Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand.  
  
"Wait, I wanted to listen," as Paige is being dragged down the stairs.  
  
"Piper, there's no time to go into this," Leo said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're in danger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can worry about that later. You're gonna need to practice you powers as soon as possible."  
  
"And they are," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Since Prue's death, you've been the most powerful."  
  
"What are they Leo?" Piper asked annoyed.  
  
"Temporal Statis and Temporal Combustion."  
  
"English please."  
  
Leo began walking down the stairs. Piper followed.  
  
"What are they?" Piper demanded  
  
"Freezing and blowing up."  
  
"How would I use these powers of mine?"  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll have to figure that out for yourself," he said looking in on Jack.  
  
"Thanks, you've been a lot of help," Piper said, walking to their room.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Phoebe screamed. Piper, Leo, and Paige got up and ran to Phoebe's room. They all burst in to see Phoebe huddled into the fetal position.  
  
"Oh my god," Piper said, as she ran over to Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe," Paige and Leo said as they followed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Piper asked. Oh, what's wrong with her, she wondered.  
  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault," Phoebe said over and over again.  
  
"What is it, Phoebe," Paige asked. I hope there's something we can do, she thought.  
  
"It's all coming back," Leo begin, "the last 4 years you were witches."  
  
"Leo, not this again," Piper said annoyed.  
  
"It's the truth," Leo began. "She basically relived everything in her premonitions."  
  
"Leo, why didn't it affect us?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it will.There's not much time until the demons attack. You've got to be ready."  
  
"Well, if the demons are on there way, then we've got to snap Phoebe out of it and learn our powers," Paige said. I sure hope they don't attack us right now, she thought.  
  
"What do we do, Leo?" asked Piper. Phoebe, I don't know how to help you, I'm sorry, she thought.  
  
They look to Phoebe, whose still sitting in the fetal position saying the same thing over and overe.  
  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm the one that got Prue killed. It's my fault. It's my fault," Phoebe continued on.  
  
"What is she talking about," Piper asked. "She didn't get Prue killed." Prue was killed during a robbery gone wrong. How could she have? She asked herself.  
  
"Inadvertently, she did," Leo said.  
  
"That's crazy, Leo," Piper said.  
  
He looked from Piper to Phoebe, hopes that he could get her to snap out of it.  
  
"Phoebe," Leo began. "We need you to snap out of it."  
  
"This is no good," Paige said. "We need a spell."  
  
"Can that work," Piper asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Leo said.  
  
Paige grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off of Phoebe night stand.  
  
"I guess I can try this," she said. I hope I can do this, she thought.  
  
"Here, I got it," Paige said, standing up.  
  
Piper and Paige stood next to each other, and held hands as they began chanting.  
  
"The pain is to much bare, Take this pain away, Leave only the memories to spare"  
  
With in a few minutes, Phoebe was sitting straight up. She looked surprized, as if nothing really happened. Like she had never forgotten the 4 years that they had been witches.  
  
"Hi," Phoebe said.  
  
"Are you ok," Paige asked.  
  
"I think I am."  
  
"Good," Piper said. "Now what do you remember?"  
  
"Everything that happened when we were witches," as Phoebe was getting out of bed. "Ok, we need to get to get moving to fight these demons."  
  
"How do we do that," Piper asked. "We don't even have our powers yet."  
  
"They are inside you. You've got to bring then forth," Phoebe said.  
  
"I don't know where to begin," Piper said, as Paige agreed.  
  
"Piper, you channel your powers through your hands," Phoebe said. "Paige, you think or call for an object, and it'll appear in your hand. Try it."  
  
"Ok," Paige said. "I'll call for that perfume bottle over there on the dressing table.  
  
"BOTTLE," Paige yelled.  
  
The bottle materialized from its point, and into Paige's hand. She freaked out, but then remembers everything that happened to her when she first met her sisters.  
  
"I remember," Paige said. Oh my god, I remember everything, she thought.  
  
"That's what happened to me. It just was a little harder to deal with," Phoebe said. "Piper, it's your turn."  
  
"Ok, I'll try," Piper said. She lifted up her arms, motioned her hands as she thought about freezing the room. The next thing she knows, Leo was frozen. "Oh my god, Leo's frozen, and I remember everything." Then she tried concentrating on blowing up a pillow, and she made a motion with her hands, and the pillow blew up in front of him. "Wow, that's so cool."  
  
"Now, that we've remembered everything, we'll have to get ready for a big fight," Phoebe said.  
  
***  
  
Outside the Manor, the time traveling demons are sitting in a car staking out the Halliwell's every move.  
  
"This is useless sitting out her watching the house," Ms. Jones said.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear," Mr. Smith said with a smile. "I've got a plan."  
  
"It had better be good," Ms. Jones said.  
  
***  
  
"We'll have to go to the book, but since the door is locked, Jack is the only one that'll open for," Phoebe declared.  
  
"All right, I'll go get Jack," Piper said, walking down the hall to Jacks room.  
  
She opens the door, and she walks over toward the bed. Jack is sleeping peacefully as she watches him.  
  
"Jack, honey, wake up, mommy needs you to do something," Piper said.  
  
He looks up and smiles at Piper. She picks up him up and walks into the hallway and down to Phoebe's room. "All right," Piper said. "Let's do this."  
  
"What about Leo," Paige asked.  
  
Piper walked over to Leo, who was still frozen. She taped him on the shoulder and he unfroze.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Piper froze ya," Phoebe said jokingly.  
  
They went up to the attic door, and Piper put Jack in front of the door, and it unlocked. They walked into the attic, and over to the chest that had the book been in. Piper lifted the lid up and grabbed the book. She then placed it on the podium. The book began to flip until it stopped on the time traveling demons.  
  
"Here's something," Piper said. It was like yesterday, she thought. "Time traveling demons, weave there way through time and wreck havoc. They undo the good that's been done by good witches. The only way to put back the good is to banish them to their own time," Piper read out loud.  
  
"That doesn't do any good," Phoebe thought out loud. "Is there a vanquishing spell?"  
  
"No," Piper said, looking through the book. "I don't see one."  
  
"There's got to be a way to vanquish them," Paige said.  
  
"Leo, go up to the elders and see if we can find out anything," Piper said, as Leo orbs out.  
  
Jack pulled on his mothers pajamas.  
  
"Mommy, twat is this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Mommy will explain later. Just be a good little boy, ok," Piper said.  
  
"Otay Mommy," Jack said, as he went over to the couch and fell back asleep.  
  
Piper began to pace back and forth near where Jack was, as Paige and Phoebe we discussing what must be done, Leo orbed in next to Piper, scaring her.  
  
"AHHH," Piper screamed.  
  
Phoebe and Paige turned around quickly; thinking it was the demon that entered into the attic.  
  
"Leo," Piper yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Leo said.  
  
"What did you find out, Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nothing much, but they did say that the demons don't know you've gotten your powers back yet... Once they do, you'll be having a lot of demons coming your way."  
  
"Well, that's more then we had before. We'll be ready for them," Piper believed.  
  
Leo noticed Jack lying on the couch. He was bit surprized that Jack will still up here.  
  
"Jack's still up here?" Leo asked. "Piper, we can't protect him and fight demons."  
  
"I know," Piper said.  
  
"I'm going to orb him up there," Leo said. "He'll be safer."  
  
"All right," Piper said.  
  
Leo bent down and picked up Jack. Piper kissed him on the cheek as Phoebe and Paige looked on.  
  
"Daddy?" Jack asked.  
  
"Twhere we going?" Jack asked sleepily.  
  
"Daddy is going to take you for a little ride," Leo said, as he orbed up there.  
  
"Piper, he'll be ok," Phoebe said, as Piper began to cry.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just that he's my baby and I don't want anything to happen to him."  
  
"We understand," Paige said, "but we got some demon ass to kick.'  
  
"We don't know how powerful they will be," Phoebe said.  
  
"We'll just have to take the chance," Piper assumed. "We've got the element of surprize here. They don't know we have our powers."  
  
"We can try a spell, hope it works," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll freeze them. If they break out of it, I can always blow them up, but the question is how long would they stay that way? Phoebe you can do a little fighting if necessary. If they have any weapons, you call for them," Piper said.  
  
"All right," Paige, said as she nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's get ready," Piper said, as they all left the attic.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe is back up in the attic trying to write a spell for the demons, but it's having a bit of writers block.  
  
"Boy, it seems like yesterday, but it's actually been 7 years," she thought. "Where's my muse when I need it."  
  
She laughed at her own silly joke.  
  
"Let's see," she said. "Ooh, I think I've got it."  
  
She begins writing it down as fast as she can, as to not forget it.  
  
"Evil within the time Evil within space No longer will you dwell Death takes you with this spell."  
  
When she was finished, she ran down stairs.  
  
"I've got a spell," Phoebe yelled.  
  
Piper and Paige were looking in the book of shadows in the sitting room, to see if there wasn't something else they could use if the spell didn't work. The quickly turn around to see an excited Phoebe.  
  
"Why you so happy," Paige asked.  
  
"I've just written a spell," Phoebe said.  
  
"Why should that make you happy?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well considering we haven't been witches in two years," Phoebe said. "It just feels like this right. We should have never given up our powers."  
  
"I agree," Paige said.  
  
Phoebe runs over to the couch and plops down next to Piper.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper says annoyed. "Let's see what you got."  
  
Phoebe hands the spell over to Piper. She begins to read it, and a when she was done, she looked at Phoebe.  
  
"What is this?" Piper asked.  
  
"What, it's a spell," Phoebe said.  
  
"No, it's from the Shax spell," Piper said.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything, and I thought it would work if I changed things around," Phoebe said.  
  
"It could work," Paige thought. "As long as the intent there, it should work."  
  
"See," Phoebe nudged her sister.  
  
"All right," Piper agreed.  
  
Leo orbed in the foyer watching the girls. He remembered how it was, when they were witches. They liked the excitement that being a witch brought to them. He never really understood why they chose this future, but he was happy as long as they were happy. He smiled and walked over them.  
  
"Hey," Leo said.  
  
Piper jumped up quickly.  
  
"Where's Jack? Is he ok? What happened," Piper said freaking out.  
  
"Relax honey," Leo said. "He's with your mom, grams, and Prue."  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes," Leo said. "I can't talk too much about Prue."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"Whitelighter code of conduct," Leo said.  
  
"Screw the whitelighter code of conduct," Piper said annoyed.  
  
"PIPER," Phoebe and Paige said in unison.  
  
"Well, we have right to know," Piper said.  
  
"Yes, but not right now," Leo said.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"Cause in few minutes, these demons are going to surprize you."  
  
"Oh," Piper said.  
  
***  
  
The time traveling demons are walking up to the door.  
  
"This better work," Ms. Jones said.  
  
"Now that Piper thinks we are these people, and then we can easily get into the house, kill them and steal the book of shadows. Besides, they'll be defenseless."  
  
Ms. Jones smiled as Mr. Smith knocked at the door.  
  
***  
  
They all looked at one another. This must be it, they thought. Piper walk to the door, and she opened it. To her surprize, it was her investors. She let her guard down as she let them in.  
  
"Ms. Jones and Mr. Smith, what are you doing here?" Piper asked confused. "Please come in."  
  
She stepped aside to let them in.  
  
"We wanted to meet the wonderful family you keep talking about," Ms. Jones said.  
  
"Well, they are all here," Piper said, as she showed them to the sitting room.  
  
"Hello," Phoebe, Paige, and Leo said in unison.  
  
"This is my sister Paige, Phoebe and my husband Leo," Piper said, as she introduced her sisters and husband.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Ms. Jones said, as she shook their hands.  
  
Phoebe had a premonition of Ms. Jones, and Mr. Smith killing Piper in the next few minutes. Ms. Jones and Mr. Smith looked on wondering what Phoebe's problem was. Leo noticed that Phoebe was having a premonition. He motioned to Paige who saw Phoebe having the premonition. They quickly helped Phoebe to a chair as Piper was talking to their guests.  
  
"What'd you see," Leo asked.  
  
"Those are the demons," Phoebe said in between breaths.  
  
"And you saw something else, didn't you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. I saw Piper dying."  
  
"Well, you can bet we won't let that happen," Paige said.  
  
Piper noticed that Phoebe was sitting down in a chair with Paige and Leo hovering around her.  
  
"Phoebe, you ok?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, I just had a splitting headache," Phoebe said. "It's a little bit CHILLY in here."  
  
Piper looked to Phoebe, and then back to the demons. She quickly froze them.  
  
"Are you saying these people are demons?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what my premonition was about," Phoebe said.  
  
"All right, get over here and we'll say the spell," Piper said.  
  
As Paige and Phoebe were getting over to Piper, the demons broke through Piper's freeze. Grabbed her, and put an atheme to her throat.  
  
"So, I see you've gotten your powers back," Ms. Jones said.  
  
"You couldn't have had them very long," Mr. Smith said.  
  
"I doubt you know exactly how to use them correctly. I suggest giving us the book and you sister won't die," Ms. Jones said.  
  
"Where have we here that one before?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige," Piper said.  
  
"Shut up," Mr. Smith yelled.  
  
Paige quickly thought about the atheme, and orbed it to her. The demons were shocked that Paige learned her power so quickly. Piper elbowed Mr. Smith in the stomach. Phoebe ran over to Ms. Jones. They began to fight long enough to where Piper could free them again, and then they would be able to say the spell.  
  
"Come on, hurry," Piper demanded.  
  
Paige and Phoebe ran over to Piper, they began chanting the spell. Hoping that it would send them back to where they came, or killing them, and restoring that good that was done.  
  
"Evil within the time Evil within space No longer will you dwell Death takes you with this spell."  
  
As they were saying the spell, they felt that they were somehow being affected by it. They couldn't explain it, but they knew it wasn't a bad feeling. The demons unfroze and they began to slowly die a horrible death. They had been ripped apart until they finally just blew up. When the spell was finally over, they felt vindication, but were left standing in the same space 2 years ago when the Angel of Destiny was offering them a chance to give up their powers. Leo froze stiff as a board.  
  
"Wait," Piper thought. "What is happening?"  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe wondered.  
  
"Me either," Paige said. "This is strange."  
  
"Phoebe, it must have been your spell," Piper said.  
  
"No, it's not," Phoebe said. "Maybe we are getting another chance to right the wrongs that those time traveling demons mess up."  
  
"Could be," Paige believed. "What about my life? My son?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, we've been to the future, and back," Phoebe understood.  
  
"I think you'll still have Jack," Paige believed.  
  
"Who knows, you could be pregnant now," Phoebe joked.  
  
"You know why I'm here," The Angel said.  
  
"Yes, we know," Phoebe said.  
  
"No, we don't want to give up our powers," Paige held.  
  
"We didn't like being without our powers," Phoebe said.  
  
"And you Piper," The Angel asked.  
  
"I agree. I don't want to give up my powers," She said. It's apart of us, it's who we are, and it's something that we just can't let go."  
  
"That's your final decision?"  
  
"Yes, final," Piper said.  
  
"By the way, this wouldn't change yours and Leo's destiny," The Angel said. As he left, closing the door.  
  
By the Angel closing the door, their memories of the future were wiped away from the minds.  
  
"Oh, my god," Phoebe said, as she looked at Paige. "Don't you get it?"  
  
"OH," Paige smiled.  
  
"What?" Piper questioned.  
  
"You're pregnant," Phoebe believed.  
  
"Oh. OH, I am?' Piper said excited, as Leo unfroze.  
  
"What happened? Why is everyone so excited?" said a confused Leo.  
  
"Piper's pregnant," Paige said, excited. A smile crept over Leo's face as he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"A baby?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes," as Piper smiled.  
  
He set her down gently and kissed her.  
  
"I think we need to leave the love bird's bee," Paige said, as she laughed.  
  
"Yes, I agree," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige and Paige walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Piper and Leo were left in the hall. The couple starred loving into each others eyes.  
  
"You're pregnant," Leo said with a smile.  
  
"Yes," Piper said giddy. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Piper."  
  
Leo and Piper kissed each other passionately. As they broke their kiss, he picked her up in his arms, and orbed away kissing once again.  
  
Phoebe and Paige came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Piper, we've got spaghetti on the stove, do you want ." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe had a big cheesy grin on her face.  
  
"What aren't you tell me?" Paige asked again.  
  
"Paige."  
  
When she finally realized where they went, she started smiling.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Piper being pregnant is so cool. I wonder what she'll have."  
  
"I don't know.I"m starving."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Let's go eat," Phoebe said, as the headed back into the kitchen.  
  
THE END 


End file.
